The traditional method of displaying picture is arranging the pictures by filenames, established dates, file size or file class. However, it is not convenient for a user to display the picture captured in trip. When traveler takes pictures on the trip, he/she usually wants to show the scenery to his/her family or friends by the pictures and tell them where the pictures are taken based on an electronic map. Many image capture apparatus capable of storing the location data into the captured picture are developed, for example, camera combined with the GPS module. What is needed is how to display picture in an efficient way and a meaningful way.
Presently, many travel-guide web sites provide a simple link function to display several pictures when the user clicks the certain tags. Moreover, the iPhone of the Apple company and the application software of the GeoSpatialExperts company also provide the function that display pictures on an electronic map.
But the traditional technology mentioned above must compile the pictures with the electronic map in advance before displaying these pictures and map. The display size of pictures can not adjust in real time when the user zooms in/out the electronic map. In other words, the pictures can't be adjusted automatically when the user adjusts the scale of the electronic map. Therefore, the pictures also can't be recognized clearly and be separated by their location precisely at the same time.
In view of the drawbacks of the traditional art, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally developed a method of displaying picture having location data and apparatus thereof in accordance with the present invention to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks.